


reveal

by thesorrowoflizards



Series: random oneshots [9]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: @salazartipton ily, Alex Finds Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack like i cannot stress enough, Do Not Take Seriously, Lack of Communication, M/M, Maybe. We'll See, Miscommunication, So Fucking Ridiculous, This is ridiculous, beginning is actually kind of angsty but this isn't serious, im so sorry, or does he?, this is legit pure crack, this is such crack, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorrowoflizards/pseuds/thesorrowoflizards
Summary: "Don't freak out," Alex said. "Liz told me."(When I was readingthis fic, this is where I honestly thought it was going for some reason, and then I just had to write this little oneshot. Go read that fic instead, please, it's so much better in every way. It's like, actually good. Wow. Also: @ that author, if you want me to take this down, I will. I mean, it's not that similar, but like, I don't wanna be an ass or anything, so. Yeah.)





	reveal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we deserve...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091649) by [SalazarTipton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton). 



"Don't freak out," Alex said. "Liz told me."

Michael felt his heart drop to his stomach. 

"She did  _what?"_ he choked out, torn between anger (was she just telling anyone and everyone? was the whole town going to be in on it? was she just putting max and isobel in danger for fun?) and guilt (but who's fault was that, who's fault is it she's so angry, who covered it all up--) and most of all,  _fear_ (what was alex going to do, would he turn them in, give them to his bosses? was he disgusted, angry, ashamed of ever having touched him? would he ever look at michael the same way?).

"She told me," Alex repeated. "Kind of weird to hear it from  _her_ instead of you, but..."

Michael ran his hands through his hair, heart racing, before it occurred to him that Alex was rather calm for someone who'd just found out that he'd fucked an alien only a day or two ago.

"Aren't you... freaked out?" Michael asked, brows furrowed.

"I guess it's a little weird," Alex said, shrugging. "But I'm not one to judge. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Were you ever going to tell me?"

"A... a  _little weird?"_ Michael asked, gaping. "I--and of course I was going to tell you. I've wanted to tell you for a over a decade."

Alex made a weird face that Michael couldn't quite interpret. "Really?" he said.

Michael's heart gave a little pang--did Alex... really doubt Michael's feelings? It hadn't been about trust, or about Alex and their relationship--it had been about protecting his siblings.

"Of course," Michael repeated, trying to sound as genuine as he felt. "But it wasn't just my secret to tell. Hell, Isobel still hasn't told Noah, and they're  _married._ It's all of us's secret, not just mine."

Alex's face twisted again. "...Wait, do you like...  _all_ have a foot fetish?" 

Michael choked. 

"Excuse me,  _what?"_

Alex squinted at him. "I know you guys have a weird thing, but I thought it was more... weird adopted family kind of thing, not weird polyamorous love triangle."

"Liz told--Liz told you I have a  _what?!"_ Michael demanded shrilly, feeling slightly hysterical. He felt like he had whiplash.

"I'm beginning to think we're not talking about the same secret," Alex said suspiciously.

"I don't have a foot fetish!" Michael said, voice almost a shriek. "I would have told you, for one, and--wait, you." His mind tried to catch up with the conversation, processing each ridiculous detail. "You thought me and Isobel and--oh my  _god,_ they're my  _siblings."_

Alex looked embarrassed. "She said you were kind of embarrassed about it, but you'd admitted it while you were drunk back in like, high school."

"I don't know what she's talking about," Michael said, "I don't know what the  _fuck_ she's talking about, why would she even tell you that, why would you  _believe_ it--" 

"If you don't have a foot fetish," Alex said, "then what secret were you talking about?" 

Michael opened his mouth to reply, promptly found he had no words left, and closed it again. 

What the fuck was he supposed to say in this scenario? 

_No, I don't have a foot fetish--actually, I'm an alien! Totally less weird._

Yeah, that would go over well. 

"Uhhh, uniform fetish?" he tried.

Alex was unimpressed, to say the least.

"Oh, boy," Michael sighed. "This is going to be a... long conversation."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> why did liz do this? was she drunk, or taking small petty little revenges that just feel nice? i have no idea. this fic is garbage. this is fucking ridiculous. please do not take it seriously
> 
> also: no shame to those who have a foot fetish, i was just trying to think of something kind of silly and unexpected.
> 
> jfkfkfkgkgFKFKFK I FORGOT I WROTE THIS


End file.
